coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8735 (14th September 2015)
Plot The heavies begin trashing the salon. A passing Ken hears Audrey's screams and opens the door to find her on the verge of getting harmed, causing the heavies to flee. Ken calls the police while a terrified Audrey wonders why she has been targeted. Lloyd goes to the Rovers to tell Liz he's leaving her. Liz gets in first with her Portuguese holiday surprise, which leaves Lloyd lost for words. He takes her through to the back. Maria, Luke, Andy, Steph and Jamie Bowman set off for the races. Andy notices that Steph is uneasy around Jamie. Liz realises she's being dumped when Lloyd breaks the news of Andrea's pregnancy. She feels used and is mainly annoyed at how many people knew before her. She understands Lloyd grabbing his last opportunity to be a father. Cathy tells Anna she's decided not to tell Roy how she feels about him. Sarah has a difficult shift at the Rovers with Callum throwing his weight around and giving her lip. She ends up throwing him out, with Steve's support. Kylie then accuses Callum of being behind the attack on Audrey but he says anyone in the Rovers will vouch that he was there for hours. Liz forces herself to wish Lloyd and Andrea well. Lloyd is glad that he can concentrate on the baby now. Andrea reveals that she accepted a job managing a boutique hotel in Jersey while separated from him but says she'll turn it down. Audrey is disturbed when David and Kylie tell her that Callum probably sent the heavies to frighten her and that they could return. The spectators leave after one race as Maria finds it boring. Steve is annoyed at Lloyd for messing Liz about after her troubles with Tony and Dan. Andy thinks Steph fancies James. Luke hopes Maria will now be fine with him racing. Audrey feels powerless to protect herself as the Platts wonder how they're going to stop Callum. Cast Regular cast *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd Guest cast *Heavy 1 - Lee Lomas *Heavy 2 - Marcus Hercules *Jamie Bowman - James Atherton Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken finds a terrified Audrey inside the wrecked salon; Cathy tells Anna she failed to declare her feelings to Roy; and Luke, Maria, Steph and Andy set off for the racetrack. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,820,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2015 episodes